


Taking it Out in Trade

by NEStar



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Horatio is late on his rent but his landlady has an idea of how he can make it up.Written for AU August. Prompt: Laundromat





	Taking it Out in Trade

“Um, Mrs. Mason... I'm afraid I'm going to be a little late with the rent.”

His landlady looked him up and down, “You're a strong young man. I'm sure we can figure something out.”

Horatio had blushed horribly at that, while Mrs. Mason chuckled but now – actually lugging the large baskets of dirty sheets – he almost thought an indecent proposal would have been easier.

“Oh, set that down here!” Maria said in a rush, hurrying over to guide him.

He smiled weakly at her, “Just two more baskets to go.”

“I should have the first few loads ready to take back by then,” Maria said softly.

“No rest for the weary,” he replied.

Maria's eyes opened wide, “Oh no!” Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. “I didn't mean it like... You can totally take a break if you need to! I'm so sorry!”

“It's okay,” Horatio answered quickly, trying his best to reassure her, “I've done much more in training. And I do need to keep fit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little scene is what popped into my head when I saw the prompt. I think I might have to come back and expand it later, because a modern day Horatio forced to do house work with Maria while she tries to flirt needs to be a fic of epic proportions.


End file.
